clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
The fifth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars consists of twenty episodes. It debuted with "Revival" on September 29, 2012 on Cartoon Network, and concluded with "The Wrong Jedi" on March 2, 2013. Premise Production While it was thought by many, including Hasbro, that this would be the final season of The Clone Wars, Dave Filoni stated multiple times that scripts and designs for Season 6 were in development. While The Clone Wars was canceled after this season, four individual arcs of the following season were finished and released. Credits * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi Episodes Gallery Videos Trailers Season 5 Trailer Season 5 Finale Trailer Season 5 Blu-ray and DVD Trailer Previews Season 5 Sneak Peek 1 Season 5 Sneak Peek 2 "A War on Two Fronts" Preview 1 "A War on Two Fronts" Preview 2 "Front Runners" Preview 1 "Front Runners" Preview 2 "The Soft War" Preview 1 "The Soft War" Preview 2 "Tipping Points" Preview 1 "Tipping Points" Preview 2 "The Gathering" Preview 1 "The Gathering" Preview 2 "A Test of Strength" Preview 1 "A Test of Strength" Preview 2 "Bound for Rescue" Preview 1 "Bound for Rescue" Preview 2 "A Necessary Bond" Preview 1 "A Necessary Bond" Preview 2 "Secret Weapons" Preview 1 "Secret Weapons" Preview 2 "A Sunny Day in the Void" Preview 1 "A Sunny Day in the Void" Preview 2 "Missing in Action" Preview 1 "Missing in Action" Preview 2 "Point of No Return" Preview 1 "Point of No Return" Preview 2 "Eminence" Preview 1 "Eminence" Preview 2 "Eminence" Preview 3 "Shades of Reason" Preview 1 "Shades of Reason" Preview 2 "The Lawless" Preview 1 "The Lawless" Preview 2 "The Lawless" Preview 3 "Sabotage" Preview 1 "Sabotage" Preview 2 "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" Preview 1 "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" Preview 2 "To Catch a Jedi" Preview 1 "To Catch a Jedi" Preview 2 "The Wrong Jedi" Preview 1 "The Wrong Jedi" Preview 2 Star Wars: The Clone Wars Celebrates 100 Episodes Star Wars The Clone Wars Celebrates 100 Episodes Behind the Scenes * Hasbro's Join the Jedi website held a contest in late 2011 in which fans could upload a video of themselves showing off their "best lightsaber move". The winning move—Petro's "Whirlwind of Destiny"—made an appearance in the episode, "A Test of Strength". * In the trivia gallery for Deception, a comment states: "This will not be the last time you see the two working together..." referring to Cad Bane and Boba Fett's collaborative efforts to break out of the Republic Detention Center. This originally implied that the two would make appearances in Season 5 until Dave Filoni confirmed at Comic-Con that Fett would not be in the season. * Season 5 was the first season that did not feature an hour-long season premiere due to its new timeslot. * The titles of the last four episodes of Season 5 were all based on Alfred Hitchcock movies. * Season 5's order of episodes was changed frequently as it progressed. The magazine, Star Wars Insider, issue 137, listed the original order through episode 15, which was later revised. In addition, the story arc pertaining to Rush Clovis was moved to the following season. External Links * Deception trivia gallery (image 11/11) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Looking Back at Season 4 * Dave Filoni's Facebook Wall * 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' Season 5 trailer: Darth Maul, Death Watch battle over the galaxy -- EXCLUSIVE * The Clone Wars S5 At SW Weekends 2012 - TheForce.net * SDCC 2012 The Clone Wars Panel * Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy Book Leak * STAR WARS Celebration VI: The Clone Wars Season 5 Preview * Battle of Onderon clip Category:Seasons